QUIÉN FUE?
by Pika Shane
Summary: Muchos dicen que Thadeuss Blakk mató a Will Shane, pero es eso cierto? Y si no, quién fue? Hay una posibilidad de que Will Shane esté vivo?
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Sí, nueva historia! Y no es Twistem! (Debo darle un descanso a la pobre Ka, siempre la sonrojo xD)

En fin, si quieren, lean. Si no, no lo hagan.

Eli se encontraba encerrado en su habitación, si ánimos de hablar con nadie. Extrañaba a su padre, y por más que habían pasado algunos años, le era difícil olvidarlo. Él siempre tuvo la esperanza de que su padre estuviera vivo, perdido en algún lugar. Pero esa esperanza fue desvaneciéndose con el tiempo, no tenía respuestas y nada lo comprobaba.

No puede ser que esté muerto-pensó Eli tristemente-sé que está vivo, lo puedo sentir. Es hora de que lo encuentre y no desistiré hasta lograrlo.- con mejor ánimo, Eli se levantó y bajó a la sala, donde sus amigos veían una película.

Eli: chicos, necesito su ayuda- dijo seriamente. Los otros lo ignoraron, concentrados en la película- en serio chicos, necesito que me ayuden- intentó otra vez. El mismo resultado. Soltando un suspiro frustrado, se colocó delante del televisor, impidiéndoles ver-AHORA ME VAN A ESCUCHAR?!- gritó enojado. Sus amigos lo miraron para que continuara- bien, necesito su ayuda para encontrar a mi padre- dijo serio

Trixie: Eli, sé que quieres que tu padre esté vivo, pero no hay lugar donde él puede estar-intentó razonar con él

Eli: entonces encontraré al asesino de mi padre- dijo solemnemente- y lo haré con o sin su ayuda

Kord: cuenta conmigo

Pronto: Pronto ayudará en el rastreo de Will Shane, con su gran olfato topoide- presumió

Trixie: iré contigo- dijo luego de unos minutos. El Shane le sonrió y se encaminaron a la habitación de él.

Ahí, encontraron fotografías de posibles asesinos o personas que podrían darles información, como Twist, el Dr. Blakk, Garfio Rojo, el Caballero, Danna Por, Mario Bravado,entre otros.

Trixie: qué es todo esto?- preguntó mirando atentamente las imágenes.

Eli: éstos son algunos de los posibles asesinos de mi padre- dijo mientras señalaba una foto de Will Shane con una cruz roja. Luego cerca de ella, había una imagen de una persona, sin saber si era mujer u hombre, con la cara y el cuerpo negro (algo estilo "Criminal Minds" xD. Si no conocen la serie, es una de mis series de misterios favorita xD)

Kord: enserio crees que Mario Bravado pudo haberlo matado?- preguntó mirando la imagen de dicho lanzador. El joven Shane negó con la cabeza riendo

Eli: no, también son los que podrían saber algo acerca de él, o tuvieron alguna relación con él (con "relación" me refiero a sí lo conocieron o no, no piensen otra cosa xD pervertidos)- dijo señalando una imagen del fallecido Tom Por, padre de Danna- eso le daría a Danna- señaló la imagen de la lanzadora- o a Twist- señaló la foto del aprendiz de Blakk- una razón para matarlo- terminó el relato

Trixie: Es algo que no cuadra: ambos perdieron a sus padres de pequeños, es imposible que un niño de 8 años logre hacer eso. También Danna no te tiene rencor, y Twist quiere vengarse de ti, por lo que ninguno lo mató- objetivó señalando las imágenes.

Eli: tienes razón.- aceptó moviendo ambas fotografías a otro lado que decía: información- pero ambos pueden saber algo sobre mi padre.

Kord: a quién interrogamos primero?- preguntó algo mareado por todos los posibles sospechosos.

Pronto: a Twist, es bueno empezar por lo más fácil- dijo. Todos lo miraron asombrados de que fuera él quien dijo eso.

Todos subieron a sus Mecas y partieron. Por una fuente de información (Danna xD) sabían que él estaba en la Caverna Objetivo, por lo que no sería difícil interceptarlo.

Cuando llegaron...

Sí!

Primer capítulo! Qué les pareció? Les gustó? Lo odiaron? Quién creen que fue el asesino? Sospechan de alguien más (aparte de Blakk)? Respondan!

En fin, nos leemos en el próximo cap de: QUIEN FUE? *musiquita de misterio (tan tan taaaan)* xD

Chau chau

Pili


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!

Segundo capítulo!

Quien creen que fue el asesino? De quiénes sospechan? Por qué los dejo con intriga siempre? XD

Cuando llegaron...

El rubio de ojos verdes se encontraba caminando por la Caverna. No tenía prisa, Blakk no lo necesitaba para ninguna misión y en Industrias Blakk se aburría mucho.

Escuchó el sonido de cuatro Meca-Bestias acercándose. Se dio vuelta para encontrarse a la Banda de Shane frente a él.

Twist: qué quieren?-preguntó sin rodeos

Eli: necesito que respondas unas preguntas: qué edad tenías cuando perdiste a tu papá?- preguntó mirando una pequeña libreta que llevaba consigo

Twist: 9 años- contestó fríamente. Por mucho que no lo expresara, le dolía mucho el hecho de que su padre no estuviera.

Eli: qué hiciste luego de eso?- preguntó anotando en su libretita

Twist: sobreviví como pude, trabajaba unas horas, comía lo que encontraba- contestó nuevamente frío

Trixie: volviste a ver a Will Shane luego de ese día?- preguntó mientras Eli seguía anotando.

Twist: frente a frente lo volví a ver a los 12 años, unos meses antes que desapareciera. Le pedí una explicación por lo que había hecho, él simplemente me contestó que había hecho su trabajo. Eso es algo que me enfureció demasiado. Will Shane dijo que era por el bien de los demás, pero parecía más por el bien de su reputación- el rencor que Twist mostraba en su tono de voz no se comparaba con el que verdaderamente escondía; él se sentía tan enojado que al próximo que nombrara a Will Shane le arrojaría una trilladora malvada.

Kord: tienes idea cuándo fue que desapareció?- preguntó

Twist: creo que el 13 de octubre, pero no estoy seguro. Pregúntenle a el Caballero o a Mario Bravado, ellos seguramente sabrán- contestó dándose vuelta y caminando fuera de ahí.

Eli: tenemos bastante información. Vamos al refugio- dijo y todos asintieron.

En el camino, encontraron al Caballero, por lo que lo frenaron.

Eli: disculpa, sabes cuándo fue que desapareció mi padre?- preguntó amablemente

Ec: el 14 de octubre, a las 14:30 fue a lo de Garfio Rojo, salió de ahí a las 3:00 y luego a las 5:30 se corrió la voz de que lo habían matado- contestó. Todos se sorprendieron de que supiera tanto

Trixie: alguna vez lo conociste?-preguntó curiosa

Ec: sí, una vez. Él me salvó a mi madre y a mí de morir en manos de unos bandidos. Le estoy muy agradecido- contestó sencillamente- debo irme, si necesitan más información creo que Danna Por o Mario Bravado sabrán algo que pueda ayudarlos- aconsejó. Ellos agradecieron y se marcharon al refugio.

Dentro de la habitación de Eli...

Eli: veamos, averiguamos que Twist es inocente, que mi padre desapreció entre las 3:00 y las 5:00 hs.-dijo anotando eso en un papel pequeño color amarillo, para luego pegarlo junto a la foto de Will Shane- y que el Caballero tampoco pudo haberlo hecho-finalizó moviendo la fotografía de el Caballero para colocarla junto a la de Danna y la de Twist.

Trixie: pero tu padre fue a lo de Garfio Rojo antes de desaparecer, quizás sabe algo- sugirió- y hay que preguntarles a Mario y a Danna, ambos pueden saber algo más-dijo

Pronto: una gran idea se le ha ocurrido a el Gran Pronto: separémonos para que se haga más fácil- propuso con orgullo

Kord: no es tan mala idea, podemos dividirnos: Eli a lo de Garfio Rojo, Trixie a lo de Mario, y Pronto y yo a lo de Danna- propuso. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, por lo que cada uno tomó una libreta y un bolígrafo, y partieron en diferentes rumbos.

Con Eli...

Le tocaba ir donde Garfio Rojo, es decir, en la Caverna Campo Callado. No sabía por qué, pero ese lugar no le gustaba: todo el mundo escondiéndose, sin hacer ruido, siendo amenazados. Era algo que no le gustaba.

Llegó frente a la puerta de el "hombre de avanzada edad" (viejito xD) y tocó.

GR: quién es?-dijo de mal humor. Eli tragó saliva con nerviosismo: si Garfio estaba de malas, no sería bueno...

Eli: Eli Shane- respondió. La puerta se abrió y reveló a un furioso Garfio Rojo.

GR: qué quieres niño? No estoy con tiempo para interrupciones- dijo de mal modo, dejándolo pasar. El Shane entró.

Eli: necesito saber todo lo que pueda sobre mi padre. Usted lo vio antes que desapareciera, verdad?- preguntó con esperanza

Garfio Rojo suspiró

GR: sí, él vino a verme. Dijo que presentía que algo malo le pasaría, ese día se batiría a duelo con Blakk. Intenté convencerlo de que no fuera, que sería muy peligroso, pero nunca escucha. También me dejó esto- dijo entregándole al Lanzador un sobre sellado-me pidió que te lo entregara. Pero siempre olvido dártelo. Dijo que te quería mucho, y que lamentaba no poder estar contigo- le dijo, y le regaló una sonrisa sincera. Eli le agradeció y salió de allí. Iba a irse, pero se encontró con la Pandilla Hula.

Billy: qué te trae por aquí, Shane?-preguntó

Eli: busco información. Conociste a mi padre?- preguntó

Billy: sí, cuando tenía 10 años. Habían asaltado la Caverna donde vivía, él nos ayudó- dijo como si nada.

Eli: gracias- dijo y se fue. Tenía lo que necesitaba y esperaría a sus amigos para abrir la carta.

Con Kord y Pronto...

Habían logrado encontrar a Danna, le preguntaron cuántos años tenía cuando su papá murió, ella les respondió 8 años. Luego le preguntaron si sabía algo más, y sí: ella sabía que había hablado anteriormente con Blakk para juntarse para un duelo. Le agradecieron y se fueron.

Con Trixie...

Mario le había dicho dónde se había llevado a cabo el Duelo. Le dio las indicaciones y se despidieron. Subió a su Meca y partió hacia dicho lugar. Encontró un gran círculo quemado, pero no parecía haber nada más, o sí? Dirigió su vista a una roca y ahí, oculta detrás de ella, se encontraba un tubo para babosas celeste, con una "W" escrita en la parte inferior. Claramente era de Will Shane (Conciencia: No me digas *sarcasmo* yo: Cállate que todavía estoy enojada por lo del fic con Karem. Me traicionaste! C: seguimos la pelea luego, ahora escribe!) luego encontró más allá lo que parecía una parte de una lanzadora, también con la "W". Recogió todo, junto a un mechón de cabello azulado que había allí, y se dirigió al refugio.

Qué pasará?

Quien es sospechoso? Quien es inocente? Quien está a salvo? Quien está en peligro? Por qué pregunto tanto? Descúbranlo en: QUIEN FUE? *TAN TAN TAAAAN* xD adoro esa musiquita xD

Bueno, nos leemos después

Conciencia: no me dejen sola con ella! Me matará! Karem, AYUDA! SOS!

Yo: *cara malvada saco una soga y cinta adhesiva*

C: *atada de pies y manos con un pedazo de cinta que tapa su boca*

Yo: no molestarás por un rato. Nos leemos pronto, besos

Pili (y la molesta conciencia xD)


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!

Tercer capítulo!

En el otro capítulo no los dejé con taanta intriga, sólo un poquitito 0:)

Recogió todo, junto a un mechón de cabello azulado que había allí, y se dirigió al refugio.

En el refugio...

Habían entrado en la habitación del líder, donde habían expuesto lo que sabían.

Eli: entonces- dijo mirando las libretas- papá fue llamado por el Dr. Blakk, para juntarse a un duelo- dijo mientras lo anotaba en un papelito color verde y lo pegaba junto al amarillo- el lugar del duelo, que coincide con el lugar donde bajé-dijo anotando en un papel azul- y tenemos pertenencias de mi padre. Ahora, a quién le preguntaremos?- preguntó moviendo las fotos de Mario y Billy junto a la de los inocentes- y tenemos la carta de mi padre, no sé que dice. Pero averiguemoslo- dijo y abrió la carta, para luego comenzar a leer- querido Eli: si estás leyendo esto es porque Garfio Rojo te lo dio. Quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho, y que por más que no esté contigo, sé que eres un gran lanzador con un enorme corazón. Nunca olvides todo lo que te dije. Te quiere, WILL SHANE.

Trixie: el Dr. Blakk debe saber algo, lo más probable es que él haya sido- dijo

Kord: entonces, haremos así: Pronto y yo al lugar del Duelo, ustedes dos con Blakk- dijo con un deje de picardía, pues todos sabían que ambos lanzadores se gustaban.

Ambos tortolitos se sonrojaron y desviaron la mirada.

Montaron sus Mecas y partieron.

Con Trixie e Eli en Industrias Blakk...

Habían llegado y los habían dejado pasar a la oficina del Dr. Blakk. Allí, el hombre se encontraba sentado en su silla detrás de su escritorio.

Blakk: se les ofrece algo?-preguntó

Eli: usted mató a mi padre?-preguntó sin siquiera molestarse en responder.

Blakk río levemente

Blakk: no, te explicaré lo que pasó: estábamos en un duelo, y decidí probar el prototipo de una babosa mejorada- "malvada" susurró Eli- y las cosas no salieron tan bien. Una especie de vórtice se llevó a tu padre, Eli- dijo sin la menor pizca de culpa.

Eli: y sabe dónde llevaba ese vórtice?-preguntó intentando contener su enojo

Blakk: las cavernas profundas. Es imposible que vayan a buscarlo: el que entra, no sale jamás-dijo con una sonrisa malévola

Trixie: entonces cómo es que Diablos Nachos logra pasar de las Cavernas Profundas hasta aquí?-preguntó

Blakk: no lo sé. Él apareció un mes después de la desaparición de tu padre, quizás sabe algo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- ahora largo, debo seguir trabajando- prácticamente los echó de ahí.

Trixie: ahora qué hacemos?-preguntó

Eli: busquemos a Nachos. Él seguramente sabrá algo- dijo y empezó a caminar, seguido de la pelirroja.

Mientras con Kord y Pronto...

Habían encontrado el lugar, y estaban buscando pistas, pero no parecía haber ninguna, salvo una fotografía de Eli y su padre. Iban a darse por vencidos, cuando escucharon que alguien se acercaba. Se escondieron tras unas rocas y espiaron: era Diablos Nachos, que miraba el lugar como sí quisiera encontrar algo.

Xx: qué haces aquí, Nachos?-preguntó una voz detrás de él. Se dio vuelta y vio que era Blakk

Nachos: recuerdo, todo lo que pasó. Por tu culpa estoy así!-gritó furioso. Kord empezó a grabar la conversación con un pequeño aparato inventado por él.

Blakk: no fue mi intención que hayas caído en el Agua Oscura y te convirtieras en _eso_, Will

Tan tan taaaaannnn!

Creo que es el capítulo más intrigoso (existe esa palabra?) que alguna vez escribí :D y me matarán por eso xD

Un mensaje especial para Karem:

POR QUÉ RAYOS SOLTASTE A MI CONCIENCIA? QUÉ TE HICE? POR QUÉ QUIERES VERME SUFRIR POR LAS BURLAS DE ELLA? JURO QUE TÚ Y CONCIENCIA ME LAS PAGARÁN!

Ahora sí, nos leemos luego, tan tan taaaan!

Pili


	4. Chapter 4

Hola!

Leí los comentarios, y me encantó dejarlos con la intriga. Y Karem, tendrías que tener miedo, porque si subes otro Pilly, subiré otro Lemon Twistem. Cuida tus espaldas. Y me obligarás a continuar esta historia? Mira cómo tiemblo!

Blakk: no fue mi intención que hayas caído en el Agua Oscura y te convirtieras en eso, Will

Nachos: no me llames así. Sabes que sólo controlo éste cuerpo por una hora, y luego vuelvo a ser una marioneta de Sulfur- dijo tristemente. Los dos integrantes de la Banda de Shane no cabían en sí de su asombro.

Kord: Eli debe saber esto- susurró y tanto él como Pronto comenzaron a caminar entre los arbustos, pero frenaron cuando el sonido de una rama romperse sonó. Fue Pronto, quien no se fijó y y pisó una, alertando a Blakk y a "Nachos"

Blakk: quién anda ahí?- preguntó, o mejor dicho, demandó

Al verse sin escapatoria, ambos salieron de entre los árbol, con sus manos en sus lanzadoras.

Nachos: qué hacían ahí?-preguntó preocupado

Kord: sabemos todo, y se lo diremos a Eli- dijo con una sonrisa grande.

Blakk: ustedes no harán nada de eso, porque se los impediré- dijo levantando su lanzadora. Iba a disparar, pero un empujón lo detuvo. Nachos se le tiró encima, impidiéndole mover.

Nachos: rápido, váyanse, antes que vuelva Nachos. Y díganle a mi hijo que lo amo- les gritó. Ambos asintieron y salieron corriendo, subiendo a sus Mecas y partiendo al refugio, sin mirar atrás.

Con Eli y Trixie...

Trixie: dónde estará Nachos?- preguntó mirando alrededor

Eli: no lo sé, tal vez...-empezó, pero Kord los interrumpió. Lo estaba llamando por el comunicador

Kord: Eli, me escuchas?

Eli: fuerte y claro, qué ocurre?-preguntó

Kord: vayan al refugio ahora, no creerán lo que descubrimos- dijo agitado

Eli: vamos para allá. Shane fuera- dijo y cortó la comunicación- vamos al refugio- dijo dirigiéndose a Trixie. Ella asintió y subieron a sus Mecas. Partieron justo cuando Nachos y Blakk entraban a Industrias Blakk.

Ya en el refugio...

En la habitación de Eli, todos se encontraban diciendo qué habían encontrado.

Eli: entonces, a mi padre se lo tragó un vórtice que llevaba a las Cavernas Oscuras, y ustedes encontraron una fotografía- dijo anotando todo y mirando la imagen en sus manos- recuerdo cuando tomamos esta, fue cuando tenía 7 años, en mi cumpleaños-dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.

Kord: Eli, hay otra cosa que Pronto y yo debemos decirte- dijo mirando al topoide- es...-le resultaba muy duro decírselo, no quería verlo peor- mejor lo escuchas tú mismo- susurró y le pasó el grabador. Eli puso "Play" y la grabación empezó:

_Nachos: recuerdo, todo lo que pasó. Por tu culpa estoy así!_

_Blakk: no fue mi intención que hayas caído en el Agua Oscura y te convirtieras en eso, Will_

_Nachos: no me llames así. Sabes que sólo controlo éste cuerpo por una hora, y luego vuelvo a ser una marioneta de Sulfur_

Lo que ninguno se había dado cuenta antes, era que la voz de Nachos ahora se oía como la de Will Shane.

Eli se encontraba en shock, incapaz de procesar la información que prácticamente lo había abofeteado. Cómo pudo ser tan idiota para no darse cuenta de que Nachos era su padre? Qué había caído en el Agua Oscura? Cómo no pudo verlo?

Trixie: Eli, estás bien?- preguntó preocupada acercándose a él. Ante el llamado, el Shane se sobresaltó.

Eli: qué? A sí, estoy bien- mintió

Kord, Pronto y Trixie: no sabes mentir- le contestaron al unísono.

Eli: lo sé. Es que ahora que lo sé, no sé qué hacer. Combatir a Sulfur para que me devuelva a mi padre? Intentar volverlo a la normalidad? Luchar contra Blakk? Hay tantas posibilidades que no sé cual escoger- dijo con pesar en su voz

Trixie: pensemos. Will Shane cayó en Agua Oscura, verdad?-preguntó. Los demás asintieron sin entender dónde quería llegar- y con qué combatimos el el Agua Oscura?-preguntó intentando que pensaran la respuesta. El resultado fue nulo: ninguno sabía- agh- salió un sonido frustrado- Eli, no recuerdas una babosa llamada Doc?-preguntó otra vez. Un "aaa" de entendimiento se extendió entre los lanzadores, a excepción de cierto que aún miraba sin entender.

Pronto: a qué se refieren?-preguntó

Eli: a que rescataremos a mi padre

Tadan!

Les estoy escribiendo este fic mientras almuerzo, así que me gustaría que lo aprecien :D

Nos leemos luego, tal vez no pueda actualizar hasta mañana. Los dejaré con la intriga *cara malvada* Nah, mentira, luego veo cuando actualizo 0:)

En fin, que tengan un lindo día

Pili


	5. Chapter 5

Hola!

Cuarto capítulo!

En fin, espero que les guste. Le puse mucha dedicación

Eli: a que rescataremos a mi padre-dijo con seguridad- este es el plan: Kord, Pronto, necesito que se encarguen de llevar a Nachos hasta el lugar del Duelo. Mientras Trixie y yo esperaremos su señal para disparar, con los silenciadores. Alguna queja?-preguntó mirándolos. Ninguno se quejó, pero Kord le lanzó una mirada pícara, que logró sonrojar al Shane- vamos!-dijo

Todos montaron las Mecas y se dirigieron donde debían. Eli y Trixie se escondieron detrás de una roca, para colocarle los silenciadores a sus Lanzadoras. Y empezaron a esperar.

Con Kord y Pronto

Ambos habían entrado a Industrias Blakk en busca del "flagelo", pero éste no aparecía por ningún lado. Recorrieron todo el lugar, escondiéndose, pero Nachos no daba señales de vida. Hasta que escucharon unos pasos detrás de ellos. Se giraron y era justamente quien estaban buscando, que les apuntaba con una lanzadora.

Kord: eres Will o Nachos?- preguntó temeroso. Nachos hizo una mueca de furia- es Nachos. A correr!-gritó mientras él y Pronto escapaban, con Nachos detrás.

Mientras con Eli y Trixie...

Se encontraban esperando, pero se aburrían. Entonces el Shane decidió aprovechar ese momento para confesarle a la pelirroja lo que sentía por ella.

Eli: Trix, p-puedo d-decirte a-algo?-tartamudeó nervioso. La chica asintió para que continuara- t-tú m-me...- empezó a decir, pero el grito de Pronto los hizo voltear. Venían corriendo, con Nachos detrás de él.

Nachos: últimas palabras?-preguntó acorralando a los aterrados lanzadores.

Kord: Eli, ahora!-gritó. Eli salió de detrás de la roca, apuntando con su lanzadora hacia Nachos.

Eli: yo no haría eso si fuera tú- advirtió. El flagelo comenzó a reír, pero frenó cuando notó con qué babosa le apuntaba el Shane.

Nachos: no te atreverías- supuso, pero el chico apuntaba firmemente

Eli: ponme a prueba- desafió. Nachos sonrió y con su brazo desvió el tiro. Lugo apuntó al Shane, que se encontraba desarmado y en suelo

Nachos: creo que perdiste. Mejor suerte para la próxima, Shane- dijo levantando su lanzadora. Eli vio que Doc rebotaba en varios lugares y se dirigía a ellos. Con una sonrisa apuntó detrás de él- qué...? AHHHHHH!- un grito de dolor salió de su garganta, mientras un has de luz obligaba a todos a cerrar los ojos. Muchos de los alrededores, entre los que estaban Danna, Mario y el Caballero, se acercaron a ver qué pasaba. La luz se dispersó, dejando ver la imagen de un hombre de rodillas, con la ropa rasgada, el cabello azulado peinado para atrás.

Eli: P-Papá?- preguntó. El hombre levantó la vista, para mirar al chico.

Will: H-Hijo?-preguntó de igual forma. Se levantó y caminó hasta quedar enfrente de él, para luego abrazarlo- te extrañé- le dijo

Eli: yo igual. Por qué nunca me dijiste?- preguntó cuando se separaron.

Will: tenía miedo de cómo reaccionarias. Lo lamento- se disculpó con una sonrisa que a todos les recordó la de Eli

Eli: gracias, papá-contestó. Luego acercó a su padre donde se encontraban sus amigos- Papá, ellos son mis amigos: Pronto, Kord y Trixie- los presentó señalándolos

Kord: un gusto conocerlo, señor- dijo extendiendo su mano, que Will estrechó

Will: el gusto es mío, y por favor, llámenme Will, "señor" me hace sentir viejo- dijo riendo. Luego de presentarse, todos charlaban animadamente, cuando el sonido de una Demoledora los interrumpió.

Xx: interrumpo el momento familiar?-preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Todos se giraron y vieron a...

Los dejé con la intriga!

Este es el anteúltimo capítulo, y se lo dedico a Karem y a Aky, ambas apoyándome en todo!

Pili


	6. Chapter 6

Hola!

Último capítulo! Último capítulo!

Gracias por todo el apoyo que recibo siempre, son los mejores!

Xx: interrumpo el momento familiar?-preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Todos se giraron y vieron a...

_BLAKK_

Eli: qué quieres aquí, Blakk?-preguntó molesto

Blakk: no puedo saludar a un viejo amigo?-preguntó "inocentemente"

Will: por qué no mejor te callas y desapareces?-preguntó enojado

Blakk: tengo una mejor idea- contestó y con su Ametralladora, comenzó a tirar babosas en todas direcciones. La Banda de Shane y Will se escondieron detrás de la roca (bendita roca que los ayuda en todo) intentando pensar un plan

Will: tengo una idea, pero necesito que lo distraigan- ordenó y empezó a correr. Los otros comenzaron a disparar contra Blakk, que se distrajo. En un rápido movimiento, Will disparó una babosa nunca antes vista: era una combinación de todas las babosas. Impactó en el suelo, creando un portal, que absorbió al Dr. Blakk, para que se perdiera en lo más oscuro de las cavernas profundas. Todos salieron y comenzaron a festejar.

Eli estaba tan feliz que abrazó a Trixie, y luego le dio un beso. Cuando se dio cuenta qué estaba haciendo, se separó avergonzado. Pero la lanzadora acunó sus mejillas entre sus manos y volvió a besarlo. El Shane menor se sorprendió un poco, pero luego olvidó todo y pasó sus brazos por su cintura. Mientras que otros tres lanzadores miraban la escena a lo lejos.

Danna: te lo dije- le susurró al Caballero dándole un ligero codazo.

Kord: la próxima apostamos oro- susurró- veras como dejamos con los bolsillos vacíos a todos- dijo reprimiendo una carcajada.

Ec: suerte para la próxima

Y así, todos aprendieron algo: nunca pierdas las esperanzas, cree en lo imposible, y... Mira series criminales ^_^ porque al hacerlo estilo Criminal Minds, lograron saber quién fue el culpable, que ahora se encuentra en las Cavernas Profundas.

Eli y Trixie, ambos se volvieron novios, siguieron con la lucha contra el crimen, y con ayuda de Will, alejaron al mal.

Pronto regresó a Colina Topo, aunque aún sigue en contacto con sus amigos. Kord se convirtió en jugador profesional de Babosaboll, con ayuda Grendell.

Todo terminó muy bien, porque lo que más importa, es que tengas fe, confianza, y esperanza en el futuro. Y que no te quedes mirando como la vida pasa, ve a buscar tu sueño.

Final, final, final!

Está horrible, apesto en esto, pero no todos somos perfectos. Gracias los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer este fic, se los agradezco mucho. Un abrazo gigantemente chocolatoso, nos leemos luego

Pili


End file.
